Star Wars Galactic War Season 1
by batmanrh23
Summary: season 1 of the galactic war series. each chapter will be an episode. don't worry each episode will be long. please read and review thanks! rated T for violence and some language. summary inside
1. trailer and summary

Note: this is going to be the trailer my fanfic series "galactic war." Each chapter will be an episode. This is season 1. Here is the trailer that will give the summary and the release date. Please say in the reviews if you want me to do this whole series. Thanks you and enjoy

Trailer:

Decades after master luke's death and after the rise of the new jedi order, a new threat will rise. An evil tyrant will set out to purge the jedi again just like lord Vader did so many years ago. But one person stands in their way, only one can save the galaxy. This person is a jedi knight named leon. He will stop at nothing to stop the treat, but is this safe? Coming Friday, June 8th, 2012.

Note: ok please review and tell me what you think and I will release the first episode on Friday thanks!


	2. episode 1

Episode 1

Jedi master Leon walked through the Jedi library and made his way to a computer. His Padawan, Larken, followed closely behind. Leon sat down as Larken pulled in a chair and sat down next to him. Leon logged into the computer and went to a screen with another password needed to activate. Leon leaned his head towards Larken and whispered softly "Pay close attention, my young Padawan." Larken bowed his head and said "Yes master." Leon smiled and proceeded with the computer.

He entered the password and accessed the space map web page. He looked over at Larken again and whispered "This is the space map. You cannot fly your ship anywhere without knowing where everything is." Larken studied the map on the bright screen.

"Stay here and study, I will be back in an hour and a half, try to know some of the planets by heart." Leon whispered, getting up from his chair. Larken bowed his head again "Yes master." And then went back to studying the map before him.

Leon walked back out the entrance of the library and made his way to the Jedi meeting he was scheduled to go to. When he arrived, he sat in the red velvet chair before him. He placed his arms on the arm rests.

7 other Jedi where sitting in the room. Master Yug, master Clarence, master Flanken, master Shrime, master Fram, master Lippen, and master Fring. Master Yug, the head of the Jedi, had some sort of deep seriousness in his eyes like he was about to tell something so important it would cost some people their lives.

He then spoke. "He is back." Master Yug seemed to be looking at Leon. Leon wondered why Yug was directing his attention to him. "Who back?" master Fring asked. Master Yug continued to keep his eyes on Leon.

"Leon." He said. "Y-yes master?" Leon said, a little confused. "He's come back for revenge." Fear shot through Leon's body. "b-but I killed him when I was a Padawan." Master yug looked scared now.

"He survived. Yes all of my fellow masters, lord bekon has returned." He said now looking all over the room.

"T-that's impossible." Master Lippen said. "Leon killed him almost 20 years ago." Master Yug tightened his grip on his seat. "He somehow survived, but he didn't survive alone." Everyone was now confused.

"What?" master Clarence said. "What I mean is someone found him dying and saved and healed him. Now lord bekon has a more powerful enemy at his side. The men who helped lord bekon believe it or not was bekons own apprentice. Now his apprentice is a sith lord too and now they both want revenge."

He looked back at Leon "Especially you." Leon's skin started to crawl with fear. This just couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare. "Now we must be careful if you find anything suspiscious, report to me. You are all dismissed." Leon got up and walked out of the room along with the other masters, but was called back in by Yug.

When everyone else had left, Yug started to talk. "You must be careful, Leon. There may be spies in the republic, watch out for that ok?" Leon did nothing but nod. The lump of fear in his throat stopped him from forming any words. "Now you are dismissed." He said, closing his eyes to meditate.

Leon got up and walked out of the room, still thinking of what master Yug had said.

Note: sorry its short, but I'm saving later chapters for the good and long parts.


	3. episode 2

Episode 2

Leon had picked up Larken from the library and they both were in the Lightsaber training room. Larken was practicing his forms while Leon was closely watching. He had not told Larken of the new threat. He didn't want to frighten his Padawan. "Keep practicing, I'll be back soon." Leon said, starting for the exit. "Yes master." Larken said while bowing.

Leon had to have some time to think. He couldn't believe lord Bekon was back. He had killed Beckon when he was a Padawan and nearing a Jedi knight! He couldn't even think of how anybody could survive that! (maybe how he died and Leon's Padawan and Jedi knight adventures will be told in maybe a spin off…Hint! Hint! Ok back to the story) Leon put his head in his hands and he started to become really angry. But he couldn't let his anger control him, that would only lead to the path of nowhere.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and started the meditation room. He had to pay another visit with master Yug. When he made it to his destination, the doors automatically opened and he saw master Yug sitting down with his eyes closed. "I've been expecting you, master Leon." He said when Leon walked in.

"Yes master. This new threat you told me. It's just…I killed him!" Leon yelled in anger. That made master Yug open his eyes. Leon let his head fall and he stared at the ground. "I'm sorry master." Master Yug smiled. "Its ok, just control your anger. Trust me Leon, I would've done the same thing." Leon lokked up again. "I just don't know how you survive a fall like that. I thought I avenged my friends. I thought I avenged master throne!" he looked at the ground in sadness at the thought of master throne.

"He was my friend." Leon said still staring at the ground in sadness. "Master throne is still and always will be remembered." Yug said

Master Leon reached to his chest and put his hand on the place where his heart should be. "And he is alive in my heart. He was my best friend." Master Yug smiled again. "So why did you come down here to me?" Yug asked.

"I wanted to know if I could tell Larken about all of this. I mean, he has a right to know for safety matters." Leon said. he heard master Yug sigh and then say "Not yet, soon, be patient." Leon bowed and then said "Yes master. Thank you." Then he left.

He walked back to the saber training room and picked up Larken. Then he went to his private room to do some more thinking.

He just couldn't believe his old enemy was back for revenge. This had to meant he wasn't safe. He certainly didn't feel safe at the moment.

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" Leon shouted. The door opened and standing in the threshold was master Lippen.

"Leon, master Yug has sent us on a mission. He says there is a gang of criminals down at tattoine. They are lead by a male Chiss named Beatty. We have to go right now." He said. "Ok," Was Leon's only reply.

Leon told Larken he would be back soon and to try and practice. Larken obeyed and in another 30 minutes Leon and Lippen were in their ship heading to tattoine.

Once they were inside, Leon felt he needed to talk to his friend. "So um, who do you think Bekon's dark apprentice is?" he asked. Lippen turned his head. "Well I can't say now but I'm not trying to blame anybody but I think it might be Jedi knight Codeo. He's been acting pretty strange lately."

"I'm not sure it's him. I mean, it is a possibility but I think it might be someone that I am friends with or something like that you know." Leon said.

"Yeah it could be a spy. I bet it's a spy." Lippen answered.

"I just can't believe he's back." Leon replied. "I know what you mean." Lippen said.

Then Lippen went to look at the space map in front of him. "We're nearing our destination." Lippen said studying the map.

"You ready to kick some serious smuggler butt?" Leon said in a very humorless voice. "Yes I am, my friend." Lippen answered In the same tone of voice.

When they got out of the ship, an alien Leon couldn't really recognize told them they had to pay for landing in the hangar. The Jedi gave the man the money that was required and started off to the nearest cantina. That's were most criminal scum went.

they walked into the cantina to be welcomed by music and many different races relaxing and having a good time. no Lippen and Leon needed to wait. It was only a matter of time before beatty and his gang came looking for trouble. They would get trouble alright.

Out of nowhere came a human with a blaster in his hand. "Everyone get down and shut up!" he yelled, waving his gun.

Immedietly all of the citizens got down on the ground scared to death. Lippen and Leon just stood there.

The criminal pointed his gun at them. "Down on the ground or your brains are gonna be all over the floor!" He yelled.

Lippen was the first to activate his lightsaber. It was a shining yellow blade. Leon did the same. His lightsaber was the color of light green.

"Jedi scum!" The man yelled and then from behind him 5 other people ran from behind him. Leon reonized the Chiss as beatty.

The man who had came first shot his blaster at Lippen. Lippen easily deflected the shot with his lightsaber. He ran forward and kicked the man. the man fell to the floor with a frustrated grunt.

Another man from behind had to blasters and shot them both about 5 times each simutainiously.

"Die Jedi!" he yelled. Leon dodged the gunshot. Lippen did the same. lippen went for beatte and Leon went for the others. Lippen had left the man he had kicked on the ground. the man got up and pulled out a grenade.

He threw it at Leon, but it would also hit some of the gang. The grenade exploded and Leon was just in time to jump out of the way. 3 of the other people Leon had been fighting, not including the guy with 2 blasters, were thrown into the air because of the fierce impact. 2 of them died but one was just injured.

"How dare you, Thrinken!" beatte yelled to Thrinken. Thrinken froze. He had made a terrible mastake. "Please Beatte forgive me!" but it was no use. beatte ran away from his fight with Lippen and shot Thrinken in the skull. Thrinken screamed and then fell to the ground.

There were 3 more men to take care of. Lippen went for the man with 2 blasters while Leon fought the one who had been injured by the grenade. Leon easily dodged the man's attacks and stabbed the man in the chest.

Lippen slashed at the man with 2 blasters but the man dodged all of the attacks and ran to a citizen. He roughly picked the person up and held a gun to the hostages head, the other gun pointing at Lippen.

Beatte then spoke. "Good job, Tharwhen." he said. Tharwhen smiled. "No problem, boss."

Leon and Lippen still had there lightsabers drawn. Just then they saw Beatte pull out a golden sword. "Throw your weapons down!" he commanded. Leon and Lippen didn't want the civilian to die, so they threw down their weapons.

"Now you 2 will fight me unarmed. Tharwhen, if i am losing i want you to shoot at them, but try not to shoot me." Tharwhen nodded. "Yes boss." Beatte smiled and then said "Oh! i almost forgot." he clicked a button on his uniform and then some more thugs ran into the building, grabbing everyone they saw. All of them were heavily armed. they each picked up a civilian as a hostage. "You didn't actually think my team was that small, did you?" Beatte said in a very evil voice.

Lippen and Leon readied themselves. Beatte did the same. "Now you die!" Beatte yelled and, without warning, charged at the 2 unarmed Jedi.


End file.
